Choroi Yatsu
by Etsu-Chaan
Summary: Un certain cuisinier prépare une omelette, quand il met un oeuf vert. Et il se retrouve avec... Deux Marimos ! Résumé nul, j'en conviens. Inspirée du Doujinshi "Choroi Yatsu" -d'où le titre. Two shoot...
1. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Comme j'avais envie de m'améliorais sur mes OS... J'ai décider de pondre ce truc ! Si tu est là c'est que le résumer t'as donner envie de lire ou … que t'as rien à faire et que tu te fait chier...  
Cet OS est inspiré du _Doujinshi__ ''Choroi Yatsu '' _qui veut dire... Enfaîte je sais pas...

Bref, tu lis ou tu te casse !:va en venir aux poings :

* * *

Une chevelure blonde sifflotait joyeusement faisant la vaisselle.

« Ah, quelle belle matinée ! » s'exclama-t-il« En plus j'ai mis la mains sur d'excellent ingrédients sur la dernière île. »

Il décrocha une poêle et entrepris de la graisser. Il pris trois œufs et les cassa dans la poêle.

« Ces œufs seront parfaits pour le petit déjeuner de mes ladies préférées. »

Il regarda un œuf d'une couleurs plutôt inhabituelle.

« Ah, celui-ci est vert... »

Il le fissura légèrement et sortis... Un mini Zoro...  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH! » hurla t-il, choqué.

Robin et Nami, alertée pas son cri, arrivèrent en trombe.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe Sanji-kun ? » Questionna la navigatrice. « Crier ainsi de si bon matin... »

Sanji se retourna pour faire face à Nami, ses yeux se transformèrent en cœurs.

« Ah, bonjour Nami-san, Robin-chan. » salua t-il de sa ''danse de l'amour''. « Venez donc voir... ! »

Il fut couper pas Luffy et Ussop hurlant : « De quoi, de quoi ? Il s'est passé un truc ?! » Ils s'approchèrent de la table ou étais assis le Chibi Zoro. Un blanc suivit, interrompu par Luffy.

« C'est quoi ce petit truc ? »

Chopper arriva à son tour.

« On dirait... Zoro...Je crois. » répondit Ussop, septique.

« Effectivement c'est bien Zoro-kun » répondit à son tour Robin.

Il étais petit, très petit.

« WOAH ! Un mini Zoro ! » s'extasièrent Luffy et Chopper d'une seule voix.

Luffy se tourna vers Sanji

« C'est toi qui l'as pondu Sanji ? » demanda le capitaine avec son sourire d'idiot.

« J'AI UNE GUEULE A PONDRE DES OEUFS?! » hurla Sanji, énerver.

Nami chuchota à l'attention de Robin : « Il peut avoir des répliques sanglante quand il veut. » Robin rigola. Sanji répliqua :

« Je comprends pas plus que vous d'où il peut venir. Il est juste tombé d'un œuf quand je préparer le déjeuner... »

Luffy, Ussop et Chopper ''examinèrent'' le reste de l'œuf de plus près.

« Où est-ce que tu te l'es procurer, Sanji-kun ? » demanda Nami, curieuse.

Sanji semblait réfléchir aux événements de la veille.

« Ben, hier soir l'autre avec ses épées est passé... »

FLASH BACK

« Enfoiré, t'as vu l'heure à laquelle tu rentre ? T'es encore allé glander où ? » ( ND'A : Phrase trèès française...) demanda Sanji, mi-énerver mi-soulager.

« J'étais juste sorti faire un tour quand j'ai perdu la ville de vue. C'est plus grand que j'aurais pensait, dans le coin. » répondit le dit enfoiré.

« Il s'est perdu, donc... » pensa fortement Sanji, une énorme goutte sur le crane.

Zoro attrapa une bouteille de Saké et l'ouvris.

« Et alors... ? » fit Sanji alors qu'il portait sa précieuse cigarette.

« Hmm ? » fit également Zoro buvant une gorgée.

Sanji s'approcha de Zoro jusqu'à son oreilles et murmura :

« Moi qui ai travaillé si dur jusque tard dans la nuit. J'ai même pas droit à un souvenir ? Hum, marimo-kun ? »

Zoro s'éloigna de Sanji.

« On mange quoi demain ? » demanda t-il simplement.

« Des œufs brouillés, Connard ! » répondit-il rouge par l'acte qu'il venait de faire, provoquant l'hilarité de Zoro.

Zoro fouilla dans sa poche et lui lance l'œuf vert.

« Tiens. » Sanji encore rouge murmura « Ha ? Un œuf... ? »

RETOUR DANS L'PRESENT

Zoro entra lui aussi dans la cuisine, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« C'est quoi tout ce tapage dès le matin ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Zoro.

« Oh ! Zoro vient voir ça! » hurla Luffy.

Le grand Zoro fixa le petit Zoro qui... avait exactement la même tête que le grand.

« … C'est toi qui... » commença Zoro en se tourna vers le cuisinier.

« Réfléchis bien à c'que t'es sur le point de dire avant de l'ouvrir » coupa celui-ci, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Hein ? L'œuf d'hier ? On me l'a donnez en ville et... Ah ! Il y'avait un genre de mode d'emplois avec. »

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et commença à lire :

« Œuf alter ego. Les animaux de compagnie de vous suffise plus ? Vous penser que la meilleur compagnie qu'il soit c'est vous même ? Alors ce produit est fait pour vous ! Gardez cet œuf bien au chaud près de vous pendant environs une demi-journée pour qu'il en sorte une magnifique miniature de vous-même ! » termina Monsieur-je-me-perd-partout.(1)

Les membres de l'équipage étais tantôt étonnée tantôt... émerveille... ?

« Zoro, tu as gardé bien au chaud, près de toi cet œuf ? Fit Nami en relisant le papier.

« Hn ? J'en sais rien. Je l'ai juste gardé dans ma poche après qu'on me l'ait donné. » répondit le bretteur.

« Donc c'est oui... » pensèrent en même temps Nami, Robin et Sanji

.

« Tiens, il tremble ? » constata Ussop.

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de la table ou étais ''poser'' mini Zoro.

« Il est peut-être effrayé » répondit la ration d'urgence n°1 (2)

« Il est bien peureux, pour un Zoro miniature. » fit Luffy.

Tous avaient à présent le regard fixé sur le dit Zoro miniature.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » questionna Nami sous les regard surpris des autres.

« Oi oi, il vient à peine de naître. Comment tu veux qu'il est un nom ? » répondit Ussop.

Le petit Zoro bougea ses lèvres, visiblement il essayer de dire quelque chose.

« ...Choro... » murmura-il d'une voix peu enjouée.

Nami le fixa et rougit.

« Pffft ! Ch- Choro .. ! » rigola t-elle « Mon dieu, il est trop mignon! Alors que c'est Zoro, je peux pas le croire ! »

« LACHE MOI TU VEUX ?! » hurla le vrai Zoro les dents en crocodile.

Sanji coupa le coup de poing de Nami qui allait s'écrasé sur les jooulie cheveux de Zoro -pas de Choro...

« Les larbins ! Et my ladiess ! » Fit-il les yeux en forme de cœur « C'est l'heure du p'tit dej ! »

Il pris Choro de ses deux doigts et le donna à Zoro.

« C'est toi qui l'as ramené alors c'est toi qui t'en occupes. C'est ta miniature, après tout. »

Choro baissa les yeux, sauta des mains de Zoro et se dirigea vers Sanji.  
Cuisinier qui lui préparait le petit déjeuner se fit suivre par Choro, et il manqua de l'écrasé à plusieurs reprise.

« Il suit Sanji-kun partout, on dirait. » affirma Nami.

« C'est à se demander si c'est pas lui qui l'as vraiment pondu ! » Rigola Ussop.

Sanji se tourna, pris Choro entre ses doigts

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?! »

Mini Monsieur-je-me-perd-partout grimpa sur l'épaule de love-cook. (3)

« Peut être réagis t-il comme les poussins ? Ils prennent la première créature qu'ils voient pour leur mère. » expliqua Robin « Il pense que cook-san est sa mère. » finit-elle en buvant sa tasse de café.

« HEIN ?! » hurla Sanji qui commençait à rougir de honte « C'est.. C'est n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi je de-. »

Il se stoppa net. Choro lui fit une moue triste, semblant dire « T'es pas ma maman ? Les yeux brillants, sur le point de pleurer.

Sanji craqua.

« … Ahlala, j'ai plus le choix on dirait. » dit-il voulant jouer la carte de l'obligation.

Mais sa cigarette le trahis. Une fumée en forme de cœurs s'en échapper...  
Sanji posa Choro sur la table ou il y avait à présent des aliments.  
Mini Bretteur bougea dans tout les sens, en disant en boucle des ''Choro''.

« Hé, Choro, arrête de faire tous ces Choro. » fit Ussop qui était assis au cotés de Chopper.

« C'est vrai c'est pas bien de faire autant de Choro, Choro. » dit Nami.

Bretteur n°1 se leva brusquement : « VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER AVEC VOS CHORO?! BOUFFEZ EN SILENCE MERDE ! Toi aussi tu la ferme avec tes choro ! » hurla t-il sur Bretteur n°2... Avant de se prendre un coup de pied sur le crane.

« Arrête ça vieux Marimo périmé!(4) » cria Sanji. « Ne lui gueule pas dessus comme ça, tu le terrifies. » Zoro murmura un « connard » comme réponse.

« Gentil, gentil. Tiens, ton repas. » fit Sanji en donnant à Choro une mini assiette d'ingrédient.

Zoro mangea en silence visiblement... Jaloux.

* * *

(1) Surnom de Monsieur Roronoa Zoro, son surnom le décrit bien non ?

(2) Vive le jeu "One Piece Unlimited Cruise SP" qui m'a donnez cette idée ^_^

(3) J'aime ce surnom.

(4) C'étais l'insulte nul.

J'ai mal au doigts TT_TT Bref, je sais il y'a une suite, donc soit j'arrête la. Soit je met la suite... A vous de voir :P

Dites moi, c'est bien ? Si oui ben...

_**REVIEWS ! **_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour. Après multiple péripéties -genre perdage de clés USB... Ou encore encouragement intérieure d'écrire... Me voilà ! Non, pas moi, mais la suite ! ENFIN, me direz vous. Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews super encourageante. Et merci aux anonyme également ! Tiens, d'ailleurs il faudrait que leur réponde. Et donc, à la fin de cette suite il y aura les réponse des reviews de ces cher petits bonhommes sans compte. Au faite rating T parce que c'est un peu chaud -un peu, hein.

Rebref, voici la deuxième partie de ce two shoot tant attendu ! - par peu de personnes,mais attendu quand même.

* * *

Zoro aperçu Sanji pendant son entraînement arrivant avec un pudding sur un plateau.  
« Voila le quatre heures. » fit t-il en déposant le plateau sur un banc de la vigie. « Je te le laisse là. »

Marimo le regarda un court instant avant de reprendre ses exercices.  
Sanji soupira, pris Choro et le déposa à coter du plateau.

« Donne en lui un peu aussi. » dit- il le sourire au lèvres.  
« Quoi ?! Pourquoi je dev- » protesta Zoro

Sanji rigola.

« C'est bon, n'en fait pas tout un fromage. »coupa le cuisiner avant de partir comme il étais arriver.

Bretteur et Bretteur 2 se fixèrent un instant puis Zoro pris la cuillère et entrepris de lui donné.  
Choro ouvra grand la bouche face à la cuillère qui était plus grande que sa tête.  
Quand il voulut tremper ses lèvres dans la cuillères Zoro la mangea à sa place. (1)  
Mini- Zoro rouvra la bouche attendant la cuillère. Zoro lui donna... Avant de la reprendre.  
Il continua à faire marcher Choro jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus de pudding.  
L'ex chasseur de primes éclata de rire.

« Trop drôle lui ! »  
« J'ai fini » s'exclama Zoro arrivant dans la cuisine.  
Sanji ne quitta pas son plat du regard mais répondit tout de même.  
« Ah, pose ça sur la table. »  
Zoro posa donc le plateau sur la table et fixa Sanji.  
« Tu fait quoi ? » demanda t-il se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres du cuistot.  
« Je teste un nouveau plat... » fit-il avant de se rendre compte de la proximité de leur visages.

Gêné, il tenta de le repousser, en vain. Alors que Zoro se rapprocher de plus en plus et que Sanji se débâté encore, Choro arriva et remplaça les lèvres de Zoro par les siennes. De ses petites lèvre il embrassa sa ''maman''. (2)  
Sanji ne réagit pas. Par contre, monsieur Roronoa était légèrement (3) énervé.

Roronoa Zoro entra dans la chose qui sert de chambre aux garçons -qui entre nous ressemble plus à une porcherie- une bouteille à la main.  
Son Sanji (4) dormais tranquillement sur le canapé, un fil de bave sur les lèvres avec Choro sur son torse.  
Une veine apparu sur la tempe de Zoro. Il serra la bouteille un peu trop fort car elle se brisa.  
Le bretteur attrapa son mini alter ego et le jeta par dessus son épaule.  
Il s'approcha de Sanji.  
« Hé ! Cuistot de merde, réveille toi.

Sanji ouvra un œil et répliqua (5)  
« Hein ? Ah, c'est toi sale Ma- Nmu ?! » il fut coupé par des lèvre plutôt entreprenante le réveillant aussitôt. Zoro monta à califourchon sur Sanji, et approfondis le baiser.

« Haa... Qu'est c- c'que t..u.. Ann... » commença le cuisiner avant de sentir la main de Marimo glissé dans son pantalon, frôlant son érection.  
« E...En-Enfoi..Enfoiré... Ah ! »  
Il tourna la tête et aperçut Choro qui l'aient fixé semblant demander « vous faîtes quoi ? »  
« Zoo...ro il.. no..us.. regarde... » murmura le cuisinier dans un état second.  
Le dit ''Zoo...ro'' tourna légèrement la tête et soupira contre la peau de son... amant... ?  
« M'en fous » répondit-il reprenant son activée.

Choro se déplaça autour du canapé en lançant des ''Hein ? Hein ? ''  
Grand Zoro choppa Petit Zoro et faillit l'écraser.

« T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINIS D'NOUS EMMERDER MINUS ? » hurla t-il passablement énervé.  
« T'EN VEUX UNE C'E- »  
Et il eu un gros plan de la semelle des chaussures à Sanji.  
« Je t'es déjà dis de pas lui faire peur. » s'énerva Sanji. « T'as aucun instinct protecteur ma parole. »

Il pris Choro qui étais recroquevillé sur lui même, effrayer.

« Regarde il tremble comme une feuille. C'est bon vilain Marimo est partit. »

Zoro se leva et hurla de sa voix magnifique (6) :

« J'VAIS ME COUCHER ! » Et un grand ''SLAM'' (7) retentit dans la pièce.

Sanji regarda Choro et soupira

« Quel caractère... »

Le lendemain, Zoro dormais -pour changer- sur le pont, très mauvaise idée car il se fit percuter par un cuisiner.

« Hé, Marimo ! Réveille toi, c'est l'heure de manger. » fit celui -ci en secouant Zoro.

Le dit Marimo se réveilla et se tourna, comme si il boudait.

« Il m'en veux encore pour hier ? Quel gamin ! » pensa fortement Sanji.  
« J'ai pas faim ! » répondit simplement Zoro.

Sanji soupira, exaspéré.

« Hé, se soir c 'est moi qui suis corvée de vigie. » dit Sanji, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
« Ah. Et ? »  
« J'ai du bon saké en réserve, on pourrait prendre un verre... »

Zoro tourna la tête le fixant, incrédule. Le coq s'approcha de son oreilles et chuchota sensuellement :

« Et finir ce qu'on a commençais hier... »  
« Avec un truc à grailler alors... » répondit-il le rouge au joues.

« Tu a l'air de bonne humeur Zoro. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? » demanda Nami, pendant le repas.

Zoro sifflotait joyeusement, visiblement heureux.  
Quand à Sanji il se félicitait lui même et tira la langue « Trop facile » se dit t-il.

**(1) Mézzaant !*se dirige vers l'asile***

**(2) Vengeance !**

**(3) Là, je suis gentille.**

**(4) Il est possessif le Zoro.**

**(5) Ui, même à moité endormis il réplique... WOA !**

**(6)Oui, bien sur...**

**(7) Non pas le jeu.**

FINIIIIIIISH ! Miracle ! J'ai finis ! Ouf... Alors, Alors ? Je vous est pas déçus... ? Au faite, je m'excuse pour les fautes... TT_TT Ce site commence sérieusement à me casser les cxuilles... Avec ses alignements là ... ,

Réponse aux reviews, Je prend pas la peine de répondre aux reviews qui font deux phrase, mais merci pour votre soutien ! :

_Pauline :_ Tu adore ? Alors mon cœur est emplis de joie. Moi aussi j'ai rigolé quand j'ai écris ça – Vui, je suis le genre de meuf qui rigole en écrivant ._.

Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai rien compris... [Se barre trèèès loin]

Séducteur... A sa façon alors... On veux tous un mini soi.

_Chu's _: You're English? /SBAAFF/ Bref, c'est trop bien ? Cool alors. Reste zen. Elle est la ta suite. *fuis*

Zoro est TOUJOURS chou. *bave avec toi*

Ah ben voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a au moins aperçus ce doushinji ! Aaann... Feignant(e) (?) ! -Oui c'est moi qui dis ça... Meeu nah ! On s'en fous pas.

Je continue comme ça.

Voili voilou. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! Et merci d'avoir lu ce two shoot qui au départ été un One shoot.. Désoler pour mes commentaires pourris U_u.

Enfin bref, il neige et j'ai une peluche de Luffy.

**Reviews ?**


End file.
